Farewell Ed Part 1
One day in the cul-de-sac, Eddy was waiting for Ed to come over and prepare for their next scam, but upon his arrival, he noticed he looked eerily upset. "Hey, Ed? What’s the matter?" Eddy asked, "Is Night of the Organ Slurpers cancelled after all? Don't worry about it, looked like a cheap kids show, anyway!" Ed looked at him with a pained face and stood in the door opening for an uncomfortably long time, trying to find his words. It made Eddy uneasy, but he patiently awaited his friend's response. "I'm moving.. Eddy." he replied slowly. Eddy's eyes widened. "W-WHAAAAAAAAAT!!!!??" "Yeah, we're leaving, tomorrow.. this is gonna be our last day together." "Ed! What the-" "I don't know what else to tell you.." Ed blubbered. "You can’t leave! I need you, you’re the only one I have left!" Eddy yelled in panic, "And you're leaving TOMORROW?! Why didn't your parents say something sooner!" "My mom had a job interview just yesterday and got accepted.. but it's too far away for her, so we gotta move. Me, Sarah, Billie.." "Wait, Billie? Wasn't she going back home?" "N-No. Her parents died." Ed explained, "That's the reason she showed up last month. She's our family now." "Huh..uh...ah.." Eddy stuttered, "Well, if you're leaving, t-then maybe I should go too!" "Eddy." Ed sighed, "Mom said it's far away, and you really wanna leave the place where we made our childhood memories?" "I don't wanna leave the people I made those memories with!" he huffed, "I-I could live with David!"" "But I haven't even told you where we're heading, Eddy..?" "Urp! Then tell me where you're headin'! Darn it, Ed! We've been together for so long, your parents know this, why're they pulling this stunt!? TELL ME WHERE'RE YA HEADIN'!" "I don't know, tomorrow's gonna be the first time I see the house!" Ed nervously replied, "I'll.. call you." The two boys tightly wrapped their arms around each other. It was surreal. One day you're talking with your buddies, and the next they're stepping out of your life. It was a repeating fact, yet so very hard to deal with. Eddy was never going to get used to these feelings of abandonment and loneliness.. Why couldn't things stay the same, forever? He was willing to do it. Leave behind this now empty cul-de-sac and follow Ed to the other side of the country. He wanted to do it. "What am I gonna do?" Eddy muttered, "I already lost sockhead, Murray got himself a chick, now you're leaving.. there's no one left to help me scam these cul-de-sac suckers." "You're a one-man army, Eddy." Ed chuckled politely, "You never needed us, you'll be fine." "..I'm gonna miss you." he sniffled. "I'm gonna miss you more!" Ed bawled. Ed and Eddy had a whole day for themselves, but lacked the spirit to put it to good use. They just sat around and watched the hours on the clock pass by. How could anyone be in the mood for fun and scamming after being hit by such a bombshell of bad news? The next morning, Eddy watched Ed and Sarah place their belongings inside the car. They both looked listless. He didn't know how to cheer them up, so stayed silent. When the basics were taken care of, Ed came over to give him another hug. The last one. "I hope-..uh.. I'm sure we'll see each other again." he spoke. To Be Continued.. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Fan Fiction